Midnight Visitor
by PocketSizedWolf
Summary: Toshiko hears strange noices in the night time and calls the one man she trusts above all others.


Toshiko Sato's eyes flew open, scanning the darkness of the room she had fallen asleep in. After a quick assessment, she realised she was in her own room. But something had woken her. She sat up in bed, reaching over for the mobile phone which sat on the bedside table. Her first instinct was to call Jack, to get him to come over. There was something in her kitchen, moving about, making a gentle clanging and she'd feel so much better with Jack around.

Ten minutes later, her phone rang again, the name _Jack_ flashing up on the screen. He had a key, but she knew he wouldn't use it without her telling him to. Answering the phone, she whispered "Come in"

Captain Jack Harkness's boots made a thudding sound as he walked towards Toshiko's kitchen, intent on catching the one who had broken in. Toshiko pulled herself out of bed, walking to the door, the red duvet wrapped around her body. She pulled open the door and peeked out. She could see Jack's shadow, but that was all. Then she heard him laugh, and the next minute, he was walking towards her with something in his hand.

"Just a cat?" she asked, sitting back down on the bed, looking at the black cat he held in his arms as she pulled on her red silk robe. It looked terrified, probably mirroring the very expression Toshiko had had on her face when she'd woken to strange noises. Jack couldn't help but laugh, yet part of him was glad he'd had an excuse to visit Tosh at home. Tosh reached out a delicate hand, her fingers brushing lightly over the cat's fur, tickling just behind it's ear. "Have you checked for a microchip?" she asked, looking up at Jack, feeling the cat purring softly as she tickled under his chin.  
"Yes. Nothing. It's a stray. Friendly stray it seems but a stray none the less." Tosh thought for a minute, looking back at the cat. Jack could practically hear the cogs in her head ticking, but he never knew what she was thinking "Shall I get rid of it?" he asked after a moment. She shook her head  
"I see no reason why the poor thing can't stay here. The house gets lonely, it would be nice to have another being here" at those last words, her eyes flicked briefly up to Jack's face before she looked back at the cat. She picked it up out of the Captain's arms and carried it into the kitchen, intending to give it enough food and water to last the night, leaving Jack behind in the bedroom.

"Your sleeve is wet" he smiled at her as she reentered the room. She sat down beside Jack and smiled, shrugging off her robe. It surprised her to realise that she didn't care about her boss seeing her in just her nightdress, no matter how short and low cut it was. To be fair, since they'd slept together at the Hub on Halloween, she hadn't cared about most things. Jack had made her feel alive. His eyes were watching her, his trademark Harkness grin on his face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
"Even without the Geisha make up?" she sounded surprised. She hadn't meant to. She was going for that cool confidence thing, even though she knew she could never pull it off.  
"Even more so without the Geisha make up" he told her, his hand gradually running up her bare leg. She knew there was a reason he'd come round so quickly, and why there was a reason he was number 1 on her speed dial. The truth was, she wanted to carry on her love affair with Captain Jack Harkness.

She pushed off his coat, dropping it to the floor. It landed with a thud, hardly surprising given the weight of it. She wondered, briefly, how he managed to run in it, but then her fingers ran over his shirt, across his muscular arms and, despite finding the answer to the question, she no longer cared. She lay back against the crumpled pile of duvet she'd dumped on the bed when she'd pulled on her robe, and pulled Jack on top of her. His lips ran over her neck, his tongue running over the vein present there. He inhaled her scent. Everything about Toshiko Sato was exotic to him, and he knew he loved her. He loved the way her hair felt soft and silky between his fingers. He loved the curve of her neck and the smooth lines of her shoulders. He loved her big brown eyes. In fact, he could get lost in them for days. But most of all, he realised, he loved how much she trusted him. More than anyone else ever had. More than Gwen and Ianto and Owen. More than Martha and Rose and the Doctor. She trusted him, because he'd saved her from a life worse than death, he'd shown her the universe. He knew it was these reasons why she loved him too.

His lips travelled to her chest, kissing lightly as his fingers pulled the straps of her nightie off her shoulders, slipping it off her body completely as he took her right nipple between his lips, his fingers brushing over her left breast. Through the window, the moonlight filled the room, causing Toshiko's body to glow in a way Jack couldn't resist. Her fingers ripped off his shirt in a way that surprised him. She was so forceful, knew exactly what she wanted. He couldn't imagine a bigger turn on at that moment in time. He growled playfully, tugging off his belt and shrugging down his trousers, slowly kissing his way up to her lips. He kissed her softly, their passion soon deepening the kiss. His hands continued roaming her body, brushing over her chest, slipping down between them and slipping into her. She was wet and moaned softly into their kiss as Jack's fingers played away, thrusting deep into her as his thumb brushed over her clit, teasing her, making her wetter. She whimpered softly, her hands running down Jack's muscular back, her tongue running over his lips, tasting him. He always tasted so good. She cried out loudly, her back arching, her body tensing before relaxing as his fingers brought her to climax. She pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. Jack grinned to himself, pushing the duvet further over the bed as he lifted her so her head was on the pillow.

Kissing her tenderly, he entered her. She let out a gentle moan, her body still sensitive from her previous orgasm. He was hitting her deep, his slow thrusts causing her more pleasure than she'd ever experienced with anyone else. She kissed him deeper, her hands cupping her cheeks, his still roaming over her body, exploring, worshipping. Everything about her turned him on and the more he touched her, the harder he pushed himself into her. This caused her to arch her back, letting out loud moans of pleasure that she was sure the people above, below and next door to her could hear. She didn't care. The only people in the world right then were her and her boss.

He pushed his fingers into her hair, continuing to drive himself into her. She spread her legs wider, wanting him deeper, her hands resting on his lower back. Within those moments, she felt herself truly loved. His lips pressed against hers as he worked to bringing them both to climax. He never failed. She closed her eyes, focussing completely on the feeling of him moving within her, touching her in places she'd never been touched before. Her heart raced, her lips parted and let out a gentle moan as she came, her nails digging lightly into his flesh. It didn't take much longer for him to erupt within her, and he fell beside her, pulling her into his arms.

He held her as she slept, her head resting against his bare shoulder, her naked body curled around him, the duvet wrapped around them both. He didn't sleep, he didn't need to. He needed to be alert and ready for anything. He smiled, looking up as the cat entered the room and jumped up onto the bed. Jack stroked it gently, watching as it curled up almost between himself and Toshiko. "You'll look after my Toshi, won't you?"


End file.
